memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jared Paul Baratta
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Jared Paul Baratta! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Andreas Katsulas" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the canon policy, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 03:10, December 22, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Sign your posts Please sign your talk page posts, either by typing ~~~~ or clicking the Signature button above the area where you type your post. This helps to keep track of who wrote what. Thanks --31dot 00:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Again, please sign your posts.--31dot 11:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Please read the above and sign your talk page posts. If you have questions about how to do so, please post them here. If you fail to do this in the future a brief block may be instituted until you respond on this page.--31dot 00:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm really not sure how to do that. First, there should be a series of buttons at the top left of the area where you type your post. One of these should look like a scribble, that is the Signature button. Clicking this will insert the correct Wikicode where your cursor is to display your username and a timestamp when you finalize your post. If for some reason you do not see such a button, you can also type the following: ~~~~ which will also result in displaying your name and a timestamp when you post. That button is at the top left corner of most keyboards below the Escape key(and may require pressing Shift at the same time).--31dot 00:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) This is a test--Jared Paul Baratta 03:54, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Michael Harney First, calm down. A stub only means that the article is not finished, not that it is being ignored. This is a volunteer project and things get done when they can. If you have improvements to make, feel free if you do so in the correct manner. Keep in mind that the performer pages here are not intended to provide comprehensive histories of them, but an accounting of their Trek work, projects with other Trek actors, and any other major work. Based on your reference to being blocked before, the fact that this username has not been blocked according to the block log, and your reference to episode titles, I believe you to be User:TREK & C.S.I.3. You have had it explained to you several times, on that user talk page and on the talk page of an IP address why we do not want excessive episode titles. If you can edit with those instructions in mind and in the correct style, then you won't have any problems. If you don't, however, you are aware of what will happen.--31dot 01:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Look at Harney on IMDB. He's not some flash in the pan. He has a real actor's resume'. In that resume' you are going to find MANY Trek connections. Larry Ceder has been a stub for years! Incomplete you say? More like not even started. Phoned in, like so many others.--Jared Paul Baratta 01:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I am not defending the lack of information in the article, I am simply saying that it is incomplete because we are not professionals who work 40 hours a week on this website- we are largely regular people who work when we can. Lighten up. --31dot 02:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :A lack of information?--Jared Paul Baratta 02:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) For there to be a lack, there has to be a start. No start has been done with Harney whatsoever. Instead of posting complaints about the lack of information, why not put some appropriate information there? Sounds like a better use of time.--31dot 02:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I have, quite a lot. In the past month alone, I have given depth and meaningful regard to these actors careers. I am going to confer the same depth upon Micheal Harney. Tonight however I am busy, but rest assured, Micheal Harney will have a profile commensurate with his career.--Jared Paul Baratta 02:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It should also be commensurate with the scope of this Wiki, and leave out the movie-review style of writing that you have been warned against before- this is an encyclopedia.--31dot 02:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Stop I'm not sure if you don't know how a wiki works, or don't care- but stop posting complaints about the lack of information in actors' articles on every such page you come across. No one here works 40 hours a week on this website, mainly because no one gets paid to do so. People contribute what they can when they can. People also only contribute information that they know about, and cannot put information that they do not know or do not have time to research. If you do, that's great- then do it and stop complaining about it. Your information is appreciated but you need to adjust your attitude.--31dot 01:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I do understand how this works but this site was founded in 2003 and so many profiles are still stubs. I don't see how the stubbing went past 2005, but into this decade? I see comic story writers without stubs, but actors with real work behind them like John Harrington Bland, Micheal Harney, Matt Malloy and John Towey have more written on their roles, then on them. It took mere minutes to give Stephen Gregory depth. A featured article contender like Glenn Morshower I know takes a lot of time. But in all seriousness, I have removed more stubs since the year started then any of you have since 2003. If I can do it, you can do it. Again, a lot of these actors have been stubs for YEARS, YEARS! We can all work together so this website no longer phones it in.--Jared Paul Baratta 12:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I really don't think you understand how this works if you don't get that many things have been stubs for awhile and will be until someone who knows what to put in the articles or has time to research them. Maybe someone is paying you to work here, but no one else is getting paid. I'm not even going to address your claim about stub removal since it is not a contest or race.--31dot 20:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :"I have removed more stubs since the year started then any of you have since 2003"....You don't know what you're writing here. Tom 21:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Warning The next time you post a complaint about the lack of information in an article, I will give you a block. It is not necessary to do so on every page you come across. Either improve it, suggest improvements, or move on. People work on articles when they have time. Deal with it and stop complaining. I would normally give a little more slack but your past behavior under other names leads me not to.--31dot 14:38, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Don't you think an actor like Charlie Brill with a near 60 year resume' is owed more then just having met Ira Steven Behr, Frank Gorshin and The Beatles? Absolutely nothing of Brill's career is mentioned, nothing. It has been over 40 years since The Trouble With Tribbles and nearly 15 since Trials & Tribblations. After all that, not even a mention of Brill having played Captain Harvey Lipshitz on Silk Stalkings. With nearly 60 years of acting work, Charlie Brill should be a featured article. You block me, you block the only editor who has shown ANY care in giving these slighted actors any attention. Leslie Bevis is proof-positive. Because of me, people going on this site will actually see that Bevis has an acting career outside of Trek. When the latest Trek film was announced and say Eric Bana was cast as Nero, there was an instant profile made for Bana that showed his work, but Charlie Brill with decades more work then Bana gets some of the shortest shrift I have ever seen. They all had that rapid fire focus, Zoe Saldana, Chris Pine, Simon Pegg, John Cho, Anton Yelchin, all had immediate detailed profiles posted. Can you see how disgraceful this is? Why are they given instant priority but Charlie Brill has no reference whatsoever made to HIS acting careeer? There is a disconnect between Memory Alpha and experienced actors. Faran Tahir has a real profile, Larry Ceder is a stub. This is outrageous.--Jared Paul Baratta 15:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I've answered your comments and will say it for the last time- People do what they can when they can. No disgrace is intended. It is not a monument to acting, it is a compilation of people's efforts. That's what a wiki is. You are flat out wrong about being "the only editor who has shown any care". If I block you, I'm blocking someone who is belligerent and condescending towards everyone else here. You've stated your point of view on several pages. Great. Don't do it on every page.--31dot 17:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) If you've think I've forgotten this, you're mistaken. I suggest you don't forget, either. You've done pretty good of late which has earned you a little goodwill. Don't blow it by posting more of the repeated complaints about something which you don't seem to understand- that there are not tens of thousands of paid people working here.--31dot 02:29, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Advertising The site is being promoted in a way by me as all of my MAJOR edits are announced on my Facebook profile. The latest reads,--Jared Paul Baratta 03:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC)has made a big change to an article on Memory Alpha----Megan Gallagher. Linking to episodes on MA When linking to episodes or films on Memory Alpha, please see and follow the template style described therein. -- sulfur 03:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Image uploads There are multiple screeencaps on Trekcore which I would use so If you have an example of how to transfer an image from them, that would really help.--Jared Paul Baratta 04:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Download the image. Upload it here with the appropriate description, episode citation, template, and an appropriate category. All of this is described on the image policy listed on the upload page. You could also look at any number of other images from various episodes. -- sulfur 04:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Next time you ask a question, please pay attention to the answer. I had to fix both of your image uploads. Also, give images descriptions that are useful to other people. "Lonelyamong242" is not a good image name. It should give an idea as to what the image is actually of. -- sulfur 05:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Those were my first Inter-website uploads. I'm certainly more aware of what descriptions to use when I do an upload. I saw the change for Patrick Stewart and I see what you mean. I did not look at Ethan Phillips but I now get the idea.--Jared Paul Baratta 05:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Before uploading a file, you should check to see if one already exists. You can do this though the link on the episode or films talk page. - 05:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Again, if you take the time to ask a question and we take the time to answer it, please take the time to follow the directions in the answer, else it forces us to take the time to clean up your mess. Again. -- sulfur 21:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I do not understand! The Walston gallery made sense. Every gallery edit I have made has been approved. I started out rough, but polished the descriptions of the photos I added. This block is unfair like all the others. I admit I've been a little intense with my criticism but more works DOES need to be done. How long am I to be blocked? Never am I informed of the time.--Jared Paul Baratta 01:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::This has nothing to do with the galleries themselves and everything to do with you uploading images without copyright, citation, or categories after being told you need to add those things. On top of that, you're uploading images we already have, implying that you either can't read or understand what was said here or at the image policy page. Since your edits are disruptive, in the sense that someone needs to follow after you and make your uploads legal, you have been block for one day to give you time to read the policy and respond here with any questions you may have about it. - 02:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I just started uploading. All the images I took were from Trekcore. How do you list a citation? There really is no how-to on that. I had hoped that Memory Alpha would someday compete with Trekcore in amount of detail such as screencaps. I think there should be a cheat sheet to better explain the little things an editor must do.--Jared Paul Baratta 02:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Hello, Jared, when you upload an image, you just need to follow this simple template: ::::Image name: useful that describes what it is about.jpg ::::Image description: [Describe what is happening in the image with a reference, for example: The at warp. ( )] ::::'Then the licensing': episode screenshots it will be: For others, see similar images for help ::::'Then the category': help us locate images, for example: [[Category:Memory Alpha images (starships)] or Memory Alpha images (Humans) :::Then click upload! If there's anything you don't understand, I'd be happy to help. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Memory Alpha is not an image gallery. - 02:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Now please take a moment to see what, and why, things needed to be fixed with your last upload before uploading any more. - 02:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Continuing to upload images without the requirements will result in a block from now on. - 23:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Per Archduk's warning, I have blocked you for not putting the correct information in your last image upload. You have been here long enough and made enough contributions to know better and others should not have to clean up after you.--31dot 19:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Year Please do not put the year of a film or TV program in parentheses, please put it within the actual text, so it does not break up the flow.--31dot 04:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I've seen the years typed that way all over this site. On thought, I thought that was what you did. I assumed without parentheses, the edit(s) would not look right.--Jared Paul Baratta 04:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't speak to every page, but from what I've seen most of the lead actors/actresses are styled in such a way. If it is a list of productions the person appeared in, then it would make sense to use parentheses, but not if a paragraph is being written, at least from what I know.--31dot 04:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Wang First, leave the unnecessary obscene language out of your posts. I removed it for that reason, and if you can reword it without such language you can put it back. Second, posts on article talk pages really need to be about changing the article. Discussion not having to do with the article shouldn't be taking place on article talk pages, but at a discussion forum such as this one that was created for that purpose. --31dot 02:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Who? Who are you, and why do you think we should pick up the slack ''for you when you choose to take a vacation? --OuroborosCobra talk 01:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I never took a vacation, I simply took a month off from editing because I thought after seeing the mass amount of editing I had done, the community would take over but no work was done. I came back yesterday because my fast was over and you people just don't get it. How many thousands of editors are there? Too many to make sure the stubs are no more.--Jared Paul Baratta 12:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Come on and wake up. Here are many editors working on articles and stubs. But with over 30.000 articles you cannot remove all the stubs within a few months! De-stubbing doesn't only mean you're just writing a bit to the article but really working on it with research. And don't forget that all the actors and other people take a break from acting and working, so every article needs to be updated from time to time. Please remember that all editors here are not hired. They do their work in their free time, beside their jobs/school and real life! So if you like to contribute do it but stop making calls about the stubs every time you've worked on an article. Thanks. Tom 12:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::There are not "thousands of editors" here on a daily basis, maybe less than a few dozen are here regularly. I'm not going to say much more than that because you know all of this and don't care. I will restate my post from February 15th that if you continue to post the same complaints regarding users editing you will be blocked.--31dot 13:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Stubs If you are removing a stub tag because you believe no further information can be added, then say so in the edit summary. Otherwise, the tag stays until improvements are made.--31dot 01:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Again, if you remove a stub tag, please either provide the reason for doing so, or make improvements- please do not simply remove it, as it was put there for a reason.--31dot 10:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Takei If you could post a link or other citation describing where Takei made his statement about Morgan, it would be appreciated.--31dot 08:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Style Your movie-review style writing is starting to creep back into your edits. I would suggest you creep it back out.--31dot 23:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) It is good that you are breaking up your paragraphs by decade; however, in some cases where one decade is long it might be a good idea to split them further.--31dot 00:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I like to give what I work on some flair, not just the facts ma'am. I like to give every piece the detail it deserves but also some style to accompany the substance.--Jared Paul Baratta 00:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Style is nice, but there is a difference between style and opinionated fluff comments. You have been warned about this before. I'm also a guy.--31dot 00:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Last post/ Block Do not post pleas for help on the Portal talk page, that is not what it is for. If you must do so then use Ten Forward once and no more, but I would advise you against it- you probably won't like the response, which will be like other posts on this page explaining to you why things are the way they are and why it takes time. Since you haven't yet expressed understanding at those posts I guess this will fall on deaf ears. Did it occur to you that people work on pages that they can, when they have the information, and when they have time to? You must be getting paid, because none of us are.--31dot 01:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I know there is a great amount of HYPOCRISY present on this site! EVERY actor from a lead to bit part on the last Trek film all have real profiles. A response not seen since the Reichstag fire! Jacob Kogan had a real profile when he is a CHILD actor while Surovy, Walter and the other ADULT actors lie in stub hell!!!! This site has been around for nearly a decade and more actors have been unstubbed by me in the past year then by any of you in the last 10 years combined! Hypocrites, lazy hypocrites the lot of you!--Jared Paul Baratta 01:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::For your repeated attacks on the efforts of the Memory Alpha community as a whole, and ignoring of multiple warnings, I have now blocked you for three days. You've been told like ten times that this is a volunteer-run site. We write articles based on interest and what information is available, and an articles' status as a stub doesn't mean we don't think the topic is important. Quite the opposite; it sends the message that something has to be done. You can help with this without constantly complaining about no one doing enough work. If you keep on with this behaviour, you will have to be blocked for longer periods.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I UNDERSTAND THIS IS A VOLUNTEER SITE! That being said, I have seen IMMEDIATE volunteering when it came to the last Trek film. No single actor or crewmember from that film is stubbed, but how many countless actors are still stubbed? In the case of Nicolas Surovy, no mention even was made of him having worked with Kate Mulgrew on the soap Ryan's Hope. That would have made Surovy's page a little more substantive. I would argue strenuously that 10 years is enough time for the MA community to get to work. Look at my editing in the past year alone and look at what has not been done since this site's founding.--Jared Paul Baratta 11:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::You truly won't understand and it is more than annoying. Tom 15:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Apologies If this comes off as another attack but I have just seen how skewed the priorities of the MA community UNDENIABLY are! I just read the latest Trek birthdays and I see Scott Grimes has a fully detailed, compplete profile while Nicolas Surovy LANGUISHED for years as a stub. Let's see! Grimes was in an If you sneezed you'd miss him cameo in Evolution but Surovy who performed a central, pivotal role in Before and After had NOTHING save for the character he played and the episode in which he performed! Disgraceful I say!--Jared Paul Baratta 00:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) It's clear you don't get it and aren't going to get it, so I won't waste my effort explaining it to you. I'll only say that the complaining on article talk pages will stop or you will be blocked again.--31dot 01:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Per my above warning, I have blocked you for two weeks because of your latest complaints and insults. If you can't learn how wikis operate and can't post here without posting complaints/insults ad nauseam, you won't be editing here. The blocks will get longer should you continue.--31dot 01:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :This proves I'm right. I DO KNOW HOW WIKIS WORK! I am fully aware it's a when you can edit type site, but really, at what point do you get tired of seeing This article is a stub? 0f looking at an actor's page and see only the work they have done on Trek? I really feel bad for that actor because it seems as though the only thing this site cares about is what that actor did for Trek alone. But be honest, I have removed more stubs then any of you combined! There is more to an actor's carrer then what {s}he has done for Trek, a whole LOT more!! I again am sick of working alone. If this is a community site then the community should be joining me.--Jared Paul Baratta 01:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I have nothing else to say, as it would be a waste of effort since you don't get it and aren't going to. Again, any future complaints and insults of the MA community will result in blocks that will get longer until you aren't editing here at all. I guess one go round with that under a previous user name didn't help you before, maybe this round will. --31dot 02:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) New Proposal Hello there. I wish to invite you to contribute and/or vote in this discussion on a new way of electing and retaining admins on Memory Alpha. Should you not wish to vote, your thoughts and opinions on this matter would be greatly appreciated in the "discussion" section. Kind regards, TrekFan. --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re your last post Since you attempted to remove your last attacking post, you saved yourself from another block. If you notice an error, either point it out without the attitude or fix the problem. If you can't make a comment without the attitude and attacks, then don't bother. My earlier warning to you is still in effect.--31dot 02:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) My brother played a joke on me. He has heard me on this matter & has made comments that are not in my favor. He was over at my place & while I was in the bathroom, he took over an edit I started & posted everything you saw. I apologize & from now on, I will take my laptop into my bathroom whenever he or others are over at my house. I opened the door to find him at it & that was why I was so quick in deleting what he had written.--Jared Paul Baratta 00:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages Please note that article talk pages are not for general discussion of the subject, regardless of how valid the observation is. While I agree with your statement, I removed it for that reason. Please use the appropriate forum for those sorts of statements. --31dot 23:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Again, article talk pages are not for general discussion or commentary on the associated subject; they are for discussion on changes to the article only. I removed your post on Talk:Rick Berman for that reason. Please find the appropriate forum for your comments. If you continue to post similar irrelevant comments, you will receive a block.--31dot 23:27, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've deleted the talk page for John Vickery. As you should know regarding the posts here on your talk page, a short notice in the edit summary is sufficient. And please don't start again to complain about stubs on MA. Thanks. Tom 04:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) And I've blocked you for a month. You know better. If you are so "disgusted" and want to improve stubs, then can the attitude. Otherwise, you won't be editing.--31dot 09:18, November 4, 2011 ::When the latest Star Trek film cast was published, EVERYBODY in the film all had real profiles, not a stub among them. Ursaline Bryant, John Vickery and so many others who were on the television series had made their contributions to Star Trek BEFORE the J.J. Abrams film cast. Chris Pine had his ENTIRE career laid out for the MA community to see. Ursaline Bryant took me 10 minutes, 10 minutes that none of the editing staff bothered to tackle themselves. How come you people cannot comport the same focus to actors who worked on Trek before the Abrams film cast? Zoe Saldana-FULL, VIVID, DETAILED, but until I came along, Tracey Walter-STUB!!! I have been alone in my edits, no help from other members or any of you in the admin. Why can I never get help? If I had some help, my disgust would be reduced. HELP ME!!!!!!--Jared Paul Baratta 20:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I am tired of hearing your repeated poor understanding of wiki processes and I'm not going to waste my energy explaining it again- other than to say it makes perfect sense that people would work on the most recent information that they are aware of first- and that it is so utterly, absolutely, totally, (insert any other all-encompassing adjective here) wrong that you are "alone" in your edits. I've laid out the conditions under which you will be allowed to resume editing. The next block will be much longer than a month.--31dot 20:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::This site was founded in 2003, well before the Abrams film was even written. By 2003, TOS, TAS, TNG, DS9 and VOY were all cancelled. ENT was the only Trek series airing. There were 6 years to get this work done. More then a half decade to breathe life and offer depth to these profiles, but you people just sit there, doing nothing. With the I suppose 10s of 1000s of editors on this site, there should be no stubs, NONE! I am alone, just look at my edits of the past year, 90 something percent stubs. More done by me in the course of a year then by any of you in the near half decade. HELP ME!!!!--Jared Paul Baratta 20:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) There are not "10s of 1000s" of editors. In the last 90 days there have been 512 editors, most of which did one or a few edits. I'm finished now; if you want to edit, lose the disgust and attitude now.--31dot 20:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Future Hypocrisy The newsfeed says Benicio Del Toro is set to play the next film's lead villain. If this is to be the case, then within the blink of an eye, Del Toro will have a complete vivid, full, expansive profile detailing his entire career, but actors with Trek seniority like Ted Gehring and Wayne Thomas Yorke will languish as stubs. It is shameful that actors like Gehring who made their contribution to Trek 40 YEARS AGO, get the short end of the stick. The MA community has a month to prove me wrong. Let us see how many stubs will get the detail they deserve while I'm benched.--Jared Paul Baratta 03:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'll make it three months and disable your posting to this page if you keep it up.--31dot 03:56, November 6, 2011 (UTC)